


Forest King

by ktwinchesterhale



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A dog dies- not ghost though, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Cersei Lannister Bashing, Duck Dynasty AU, Identity Reveal, Jeor and Aemon are Jon's super cool gay uncles, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Stores, Secret Identity, Ygritte is Tormund's sister, brief mentions of underage sex, mild homophobia, slight dany bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktwinchesterhale/pseuds/ktwinchesterhale
Summary: Duck dynasty au. Yep, that's literally it.Aegon moves to BFE, Canada to take over his Uncle's job as a game warden, and take care of them as they age. He likes being outdoors and in the woods, but one day he'll have to take over his father's title as Lord of Vylaria and company Forest King, a mega outdoor supplier, run by several families that have been in the outdoor industry for generations and unfortunately they are all related in some way, which led to the creation of the reality TV show, The Forest Clan. The Stark-Lannister-Baratheon-Targaryen family is an international hit. Everyone knows their names.Except, Aegon doesn't want to be on the reality show or to be famous so much so he changed his name to Jon Snow. and not wanting to be famous has nothing to do with the fact that he doesn't want to ruin his family's ultra-conservative clientele base by being gay.





	1. Officer Snow

The sign on the pump read 'see the cashier before pumping gas'. Jon signed he wanted to avoid going in it would surely be awkward. He walked towards the log cabin building with the sign that said GAS-BAIT-AMMO-BEER. At the chime of the door every head turned. Jon definitely looked out of place. A large group of men was gathered around a table they all were dressed in camo pants, some in orange hunting shirts and some in more camo T-shirts and baseball caps.

They all looked like they had rewards cards at Cabela’s or Forest King that were regularly used. Yet here was Jon walking in with his Yale Law Shirt, Armani jeans and man bun asking to get gas put in his fucking Landrover that his mother had insisted he had for a graduation present.

“Um… can I get the pump turned on, please?” And of course, his stupid Valyrian accent came out.

A man with wild red hair and a thick beard stood up from the table and walked behind to counter. “How much do you need?”

“Do you take card?”

The redhead tilted his head to look below the counter. “ Internet light says it’s on so right now we do.”

“I guess $40 worth.” Jon tried to focus on the wild man in front of him with ridiculously bright blue eyes. He handed him his card and prayed to God that the man didn’t read his name or check his id. He had new ones coming in the mail with his official name change but they hadn’t reached him yet with him moving to the middle of fucking nowhere.

“You lost boy?” Asked one of the men at the table.

“No, I’m good. The roads haven’t changed much since I was a kid.”

That changed the attitude of the room. Tension and destain turned to curiosity. “You used to come to these parts as a kid?” asked one of the guys.

Jon moves closer to the table. “My uncle owns a cabin up here he used to take me and my cousins hunting when we were younger. And I’m moving up here to take care of my great-great uncles.”

Unfortunately, the next thing out of the man’s mouth was. “Everyone around here knows everyone, who’s your uncles.”

Jon tensed he sized up these men up he really hoped they didn’t try to start shit or figure out who he was when he told them. “Aemon.”

They looked around the room like no one recognized the name. Jon would rather deal with homophobia than them find out his last name. “and Jeor.”

The redhead behind the counter leaned over the counter. “You mean the Old Bear and the Doc?”

Jon blinked. “Uncle Aemon is a doctor so I suppose so. Uncle Jeor is a game warden.”

Grins spread around the room. The men got up and shook his hand and slapped his shoulders. “Bear and the Doc’s nephew. Welcome. If you’re family to them you’re family to us.”

“Man, do I have some stories for you about huntin’ with Ol’Bear. Doc’s had to patch both us up more times than I can count and we had to listen to Bear complain about sleeping on that damn couch every time.” Said the man that appeared to be the unofficial leader of the group.

The redhead went to the cooler in the back and returned with a few beers. Jon watched him out of the corner of his eye. He was a tall man and with a not unattractive face, but a defiantly attractive build.

Jon was relieved a bit with the friendly chattering of the men. “Is everyone okay with you _know_?”

The redhead answered. “The fact that those two have been knocking boots since the dawn of time.”

The leader chuckled as Jon was handed a beer. “Forgive Tormund he couldn’t be subdued if you gagged him.”

Tormund pulled the beer back for a second. “How old are you?”

Jon blinked. “22”

Tormund resumed handing him the beer. Jon started to get his wallet back out. But the much larger man shook his head. “You get one free beer here for being the game warden’s nephew.”

Jon quirked his mouth. “What happens when the new game warden takes his place?”

Tormund laughs. “Game Warden always gets free beer.”

Jon took the beer with a quiet smile to himself. “Thanks for this then. I’ll get my gas and go.”

Tormund looked a bit put out yet the leader was the one who spoke. “What’s your rush, kid? Sit down and talk.”

Jon motioned with the beer. “I have my dog in the car. And I don’t want to leave him for too long.”

“We bring our hunting dogs in all the time, as long as they don’t make a mess Tormund doesn’t say anything.”

Jon set the beer down and walked outside to pump his gas and get his dog.

Once the boy was out the door, Mance turned to Tormund. “You can put your eyes back in your skull.”

“My girls would be jealous of how pretty he is.”

“Oh God, he’s got a crush. And we’ll have to put up with him.”

“His hairs as black as a crow’s feathers. I bet he’d like it pulled more than a crow likes his feathers tugged.”

Orell piped in. “Don’t creep the man out. Just cause his uncles are queens doesn’t mean he is.”

“I bet he even moans prettily.”

Mance gave Orell a look. “And he’s a goner.”

Orell sighed. “How long do you think before he gets kicked in the nads?”

“If the Jonny-boy don’t just avoid him or file a restraining order-two weeks.”

Jon came back in a few minutes later and held the door open for a great white beast. The three hunters nearly fell over in surprise. Tormund almost went for the hunting rifle behind the counter.

“This is Ghost,” Jon said in a high tone like he’d just brought in a fucking toy poodle.

“That’s a fucking wolf!” Orell yelped.

“Well, technically he’s a Stark Dog.”

“You bought one of those Direwolves.”

“My uncle gave him to me for my 18thbirthday.”

The three men just stared at Ghost who sneezed before walking over to the table and climbing up in a chair to sit. Mance and Orell were a bit shocked whereas Tormund took out his phone and took a picture. “Ha. Look at that he thinks he’s people.”

Jon smiled. The redhead made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded like a growl at the adorable sight of Jon’s smile. Ghost barked towards him.

Both Mance and Jon said, “Down boy at the same time.”

Jon pulled up to the “cabin” just before dark. He’d stayed at the bait shop longer than he thought he would. He parked his car in front of the copious amount of garage doors. Leaving the trunk door open for Ghost, he grabbed a couple of bags from the backseat. And walked to the door.

He heard a gruff voice on the other side yelled. “It’s open.”

He turned the knob and let himself and Ghost inside. The main door led immediately into a lofty living room with a grand fireplace at both ends. The grand staircase was made of cedar and fur trees along with many various animal pelts draped over the handrails. Uncle Jeor standing up from a chair next to the fireplace. “Aemon! He’s here!” He yelled to the top of the stairs as he moved to hug his nephew.

Jon set his bags down hugged his Uncle. “You look like college put some meat on you. No longer looking like a scrawny boy no more.”

Jon smiled. “Retirement looks like it’s making you crotchety as ever.”

Jeor grumbled. At the top of the stairs, Uncle Aemon came into view. Jon tried not to laugh but couldn’t help but smile. Aemon Targaryen has the thickest largest glasses Jon had ever seen. The man was a doctor and had had cataracts removed in both eyes but still refused LASIK because he didn’t trust Laser technology. Or any technology for that matter. He had a cell phone, which he’d only relented after his father and Jeor had told him he either carried a phone or they signed him up for life-alert.

At first, Aemon had been hesitant. But upon introducing him to texting and apps like Facebook and Instagram. He found himself able to keep track of Rhaella, Rhaegar, Viserys, Danny, and Jon and the extended Targaryen tree.

Jon met him halfway up the stairs for a hug. “Aegon, my sweet nephew, how are you?”

“I’m fine. Excited to be staying with you all and excited to start work.”

Jeor grumbled more behind them. “I’ll get more of your bags from the car.”

Aemon just grinned happily at Jon. “I’ll show you your room. If you don’t like it feel free to pick another. But this is the only other King size bed with a fireplace, besides ours. Its also on the other side of the house, so if someone brings a special lady home.”

Jon grimaced. “I don’t think I’ll have ladies in my bedroom, Uncle.”

Aemon waved his hand. “We’re not going to make you take a vow of chastity, Aegon. This isn’t a convent.”

Jeor with a booming voice yelled up. “There’s just as much kneeling though.”

Jon made a horrified face. “I will definitely take the bedroom furthest from the two of you.” He went back downstairs to start taking his bags up. He knew fighting Jeor about helping him with the bags was a lost cause. Stubborn old coot. But Jon would be damned if he was going to let a seventy-five-year-old man carry his bags up the steps.

He threw the bags into the bed and took a quick look around the room. You could tell that Lyanna and Jeor had been the ones decorate the interior. It was rustic and yet over the top expensive. The fireplace was river rock, the bed had four posters that were tree trunks and a blanket made of reindeer pelts. A bear rug covered the mahogany floors. Jon smiled at that. He suspected his mother requested it be in his room as it was the first grizzly she ever killed.

The bathroom had a granite vanity and a shower that was ridiculously large with intricate tile work. Jon was certain that two people could shower at once with ease. He then had the thought that maybe that was the intention.

He continued to make his trips downstairs to get his bags. Aemon and Jeor were fighting over Aemon carrying bags. Jeor was convinced that the older man would hurt himself.

“Jon doesn’t need to have his first night here ruined by us having to take you to the hospital.”

“I am perfectly capable of lifting a bag without keeling over dead. I’m not an invalid.”

“I never said you were. I’m just saying maybe it would be better if you went and fixed dinner.”

“I’m not your little woman, Jeor.”

“I am well fucking aware of that. You just cook much better than I do and I’m much better at grunt work than you.”

Aemon made his way to the kitchen shaking his head. He happened to notice Jon slinking towards the stairs with his stuff. “Aegon, is there anything, in particular, you’d like for dinner.”

“Um… I don’t really have a preference. As long as it’s warm I’m good.” Jon returned to carrying his bags upstairs.

Upon placing his last bag in his room he returned to his Uncles downstairs in the kitchen. Jeor was flipping through a recipe wheel while Aemon was staring into one of the fridges.

“We have some options. I have some deer steaks thawed and I have some trout I can unfreeze rather quickly. I’ll probably roast some root vegetable medley.”

“Steaks sound good.” Jon pipped up.

Jeor smirked at Aemon, “Sometimes I think he’s more related to me than you.”

When they placed the steaks in the skillet Ghost seemed to appear out of nowhere and just sat intently watching whoever was minding them. Aemon eventually took pity on Ghost- who was drooling into the floor- and pulled another steak from the fridge to give him. Jeor muttered something about drool and now steak juice.

After dinner, Jon loaded the dishes into the washer and headed upstairs to unpack some of his bags. He placed Ghost's bed and toys in the corner of his room. He knew damn well the wolf would never use it but the bed made a nice place to store his toys. While Ghost proceeded to chew his squeaky squirrel on Jon’s bed, Jon continued to unpack his human-oriented items. Eventually, he decided it was enough for the night and changed into sweats and removed his contacts. He put on his glasses and wandered back to the stairs.

His uncles were where he left them. They were leaned up against each other on the couch; Uncle Jeor reading an issue of field and stream while Aemon was doing a crossword. But they were also holding hands. They were the pinnacle of domesticity. And looking at them made Jon’s heartstrings sing. He wanted that. Someone he could just be happy to just be with after fifty-plus years.

His heart also ached telling him he would never have that. Uncle Aemon had siblings who could take over the Lordship and Company for him when he admitted to being gay. Jon didn’t have that luxury; he was an only child, should he abdicate the title would go to Viserys or Dany. While Jon loved his Aunt and Uncle, he was well aware they were both fucking crazy and neither was qualified to have that title or run his father's multi-million dollar conglomerate corporation. He would be titled Lord of Valaryia one day and somehow run the largest outdoor company in the world whose target market just so happened to be avid homophobes and misogynists.

One day he would be the perfect straight Lord and outdoorsman, but for now, he just wanted to be himself, even if he couldn’t tell his family yet.

In the morning Jon took Ghost with him for a run along with some bear spray. He couldn’t run carrying a gun but bear spray and Ghost would deter most anything with bad intentions. He hadn’t gotten but a couple of miles when he noticed a few blood trail crossing the pavement. Jon slowed to a stop and paused his music. He couldn’t hear anything, but Ghost clearly could since he stood alert staring into the woods, which the tracks led.

Jon moved cautiously with his bear spray in hand. The trails lead about a hundred yards into the trees before it formed a clearing just around a turn. Jon realized immediately what had happened. There was a dog laid on its side with its ribs an absolutely horrific mess, but it was still making pitiful noises and barely alive. Coyotes and vultures had already started on the carcass of another killed dog and were clearly just bidding their time with the live dog.

Ghost moved over the hound and sniffed at it. When Jon moved near it, the dog let out a growl. Medical attention would be needed quickly for the dog to live. He checked his cell reception. There was barely a signal. He needed to find bars to call Jeor. Ghost reluctantly followed after him to the road.

Jon wandered up the road a distance before finally getting a signal. He called Jeor.

“This is Ol’ Bear. What’d’ya need?”

“Uncle Jeor. It's Jon. I went jogging this morning and I found some dogs that have been attacked. One’s dead we need to get the other to a vet.”

“Shit I knew this morning was going to well. Which way did you head?”

Jon turned to find the sun through the trees. “Um… South, I’m not far from the house maybe only a mile or two.”

“Okay, I’ll send someone to meet you. Don’t go off into the woods by yourself, whatever it was is still out there.”

Jon rolled his eyes. “I’m not stupid. You spent every summer drilling me about the dangerous animals in these trees. You think I want to face them with a can of bear spray.”

Jeor huffed and hung up. Jon stood waiting next to the blood trail and noticed that were the dogs where was the end of the trail meaning the woods to the east of the road were where it all started. He kept a watchful eye turned in that direction. A few minutes later an old Ford pickup truck came from the South and stopped next to Jon. Jon recognized the redheaded man from the gas station. “Your Uncle called and said you needed a lift to the vet.”

“Yep. He’s pretty torn up and isn’t letting me near him. Do you have a blanket we could throw over him to calm him?”

Tormund threw the truck into park. “Probably not but I usually have a tarp in the toolbox that might work.”

As the older man climbed from the cab, Jon pulled himself into the truck bed and opened the toolbox to find a mess of pool toys. Unable to stop himself, Jon turned to Tormund with a rubber shark and squeaked it at him as he threw a leg over the tailgate. “Really professional tools you have in here. Tell me does Mr. Shark help with flat tires.”

Tormund just shook his head. “Took my kids to the local swimming hole last time they were here. Dig under all their shit it should be in there.” He came over and knelt next to Jon as they dug through the stuff. After moving just a few things, Tormund pulled out a heavily mildew towel.

Both men made faces at the smell. “Since this is already ruined let's just use this.”

They managed to get throw the towel over the dog's head and load it into the back of the truck. “Where’s the closest vet?”

“Doc Dalba is a few miles up the road,” Tormund said opening the door to the cab to allow Ghost inside. Around the next bend, they passed Tormund’s store. ‘No wonder Uncle Jeor had called him. If Jon had realized he was that close, he could have walked himself.’

Tormund turned down a road that Jon didn’t even know was a road. Which lead to an old building with several dog pens connected to it.

Tormund went inside to fetch the doctor and returned with an elderly man with a ginger and white beard. Jon assumed it was Doc Dalba.

“What have we here?” The man said upon seeing Ghost.

Jon stood leaning against the tailgate with Ghost sitting at his feet. “That Ghost. He’s not the problem, the problem we have is the dog in the back.”

The Doc moved closer and looked over into the truck bed. He made a noise in the back of his throat. “I’ll look at ‘em, but I suspect there isn’t much I can do.”

The vet pulled himself over the tailgate and unfolded the towel over the dog. “Damn. Know what torn into him?”

“I was hoping you could tell us,” Jon said.

The doc shook his head. “Has to be bear or a lion, if it was later in the winter I’d say a pack of wolves. Unlikely but he might have tussled with a wolverine.”

“There was another dog with him that was already dead.” Tormund supplied.

“Definitely a bear then.” He shook his head. “This dog ain’t going to make it. Even if I did get him pieced back together his insides are a mess-it’d take to long and I don’t think he has a liver left.”

Jon nodded solemnly and rubbed between Ghost’s ears. “Can you find out who’s he is?”

Tormund and the Doc looked up. “What?”

“You know an ID chip lots of hunters put them in their dogs in case they get lost. I got one put in Ghost on his first visit to the vet you spend thousands of dollars on hunting dogs you’re gonna want to know.”

The Doc waved to Tormund. “Get Ms. Giantsbane out here, tell her I need her scanner thingy and stuff to put down a dog… 60 pounder.”

A few minutes later Tormund reemerged from the building carrying stuff for a woman with the same wild red hair as him. He was carrying some stuff for her.

“The she-devil is here.”

The woman punched him in the arm. “I’ll put shaving cream in yer boots if ya call me that one more time.”

Tormund rolled his eyes.

The vet continued his solemn work. Once the dog had stopped breathing, the redheaded woman climbed into the back of the truck and scanned over the chip. She jumped back down and went into the building. The three men followed her inside where she punched the numbers into a computer. “It’s one of Bolton’s.”

Doc Dalba swore. “They lose more dogs than anyone I’ve ever seen. We’ll call ‘em and see what they want us to do with the body. But they’ll probably tell me to burn it like usually.”

This piqued Jon’s interest. “How many dogs have they lost?”

The Dalba shrugged. “Maybe once a year, that I see anyway. Ramsey either doesn’t care enough or just keeps letting the damn beasts get away from him.”

‘Or is hunting illegally.’ Thought Jon.

“Thank you, Doctor.” Jon shook the man’s hand.

“I haven’t met you before, what’s your name son?”

“Jon Snow, I’m Jeor and Aemon’s nephew, I’m going to try to take care of them now that they're up in years.”

“Pleasure to meet you. And good luck with that those two are the stubbornest men I’ve ever met.” Dalba said.

The redheaded woman mumbled just loud enough for Jon to hear. “Wonder if anything else runs in the family?”

Jon quickly turned his head to look at her.

Tormund grabbed her ponytail and gave it a quick jerk back, which earned him an elbow to the ribs. “You asshole. You’re cooking dinner tonight and doing the dishes.”

Jon motioned for Ghost to follow him and headed outside. Tormund caught up with him a few seconds later. “You want a ride back to your Uncles’ house?”

He stopped. “If it’s not to much trouble.”

They loaded up into the cab of the truck, Ghost once again in the back seat. “You’re a… your wife is interesting,” Jon said trying to start a conversation, in the silence.

Tormund gave him a weird look.

“A little hot-tempered, but she’s pretty.” ‘Like you fucking know anything about a woman’s attractiveness.’ Jon fussed at himself.

“You mean Ygritte?”

Jon blinked. “Is that her name? She didn’t tell me.”

Tormund started laughing. “Ygritte, the girl at Dalba’s is my baby sister.”

Jon blushed. “Oh, I mean He called her Mrs. Giantsbane and your faces don’t look alike you mentioned your kids and you live together so…”

“My wife and I divorced two years ago, I’ve been living with Ygritte to save money while I pay off my lawyers. My ex she tried to get full custody of our kids because she wanted to move out of ‘the middle of fucking nowhere’. Tried to argue my weird work hours weren’t good for the kids.”

Tormund kept chuckling. “Joke was on her though I ended up getting more custody because she brought that up, just after I hired Ygritte and Val on part-time. Which meant I worked fewer hours than she did, our boy wasn’t in school yet so it was a big deal at the time.”

“I suppose that is good. Does she still live in town?”

Tormund shook his head “She lives in Calgary now. It right on the edge of having to move but, I have to go there every two weeks anyway to get stuff for the store. So she gets away with it.”

They pulled up to the house, where Jeor was sitting on the porch cleaning his boots. “Tormund, Thanks for getting him.”

“No problem, I was sitting around shooting the shit with Mance anyway,” Tormund said climbing out of the truck. “I’ve defiantly picked up a lot worse looking things from the side of the road.”

Jeor continued brushing at the mud. “You two needed to meet anyway.”

Jon and Tormund shared a look. “What do you mean?”

Jeor looked up and smirked realizing the two of them had no idea. But they were clearly already connected. “_Mr. Snow _here is your new Game warden.”

Tormund turned to Jon with a wide eye. Jon blushed. “And Tormund here runs one of your check stations.”

‘That explained why the hunters hung out at Tormund’s store and the reason the warden gets free beer.’

Tormund grinned and stuck out his hand. “Well, Officer Snow, I suppose I’ll be seeing you around then.” The redheaded tilled his ball cap to Jon with a wink before climbing back in the truck. And heading out.

Jon toed at the gravel with his boot. Before walking over to sit next to Jeor to scrub his own boots off. The younger man had just removed his boots when Jeor spoke. “You know I always test the waters to see if the people I work with are gonna have a problem with Aemon and me. Tormund grew up here but we never had to have that conversation. I was patrolling; we’d had reports of someone spot-lighting deer. I saw a car pulled over. So, I went to knock on the window, an low and behold was Tormund and one of the senior hockey players gettin’ it on. Tormund was fifteen maybe sixteen, either way, I knew what was going on was technically illegal. I sent the other boy off with a warning and took Tormund home. All the two idiots kept saying was not to tell their parents. Said it was one thing for their parents to be okay with me, but it couldn’t be their own kid.”

Jon just stared at his boot. “Is there a reason for this story?”

“Well, we pulled up and his mom asked what he and his boyfriend had done that was illegal. Tormund turned redder than his hair. See, she knew along just didn’t say anything, she was waiting for him to tell her. But she knew.”

“I don’t see how-”

Jeor shot a look at Jon. “We know Jon, me and Aemon have known since you were little. You always treated us more like grandparents than Rhaella or Rickon emulated everything we did, and for god-sakes, you almost drowned when Dany’s boyfriend pulled off his shirt and you walked into the pool.”

Jon closed his eyes. “Don’t bring that up.”

Jeor huffed. “My point is you don’t have to act like you don’t like it when men hit on you. Not around us.”

Jon gave him a small smile. “And my second point. Tormund clearly likes you. Ask him out.”

“Uncle!”

“What? Aemon and I couldn’t openly date in our younger years, we need to live vicariously through our favorite nephew.”

Jon shook his head. “If it got out, especially now with the TV show. I don’t want to company to tank because of me.”

The old man shook his head. “It won’t.”

“But when Aemon-“

“This is not the same time and place as when he was supposed to take over the company. Back then the two of us were very close to being jailed. Back then that would have tanked the company. Nowadays,” he shrugged.

“Stocks might drop a couple of points but, it’d recover. Sansa would probably fashion something made of rainbow camo that would sell off the shelves. But you’re not on the show, no one’s going to know until you’re ready.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Jon awkwardly cleared his throat. “So um that dog I found, didn’t make it. The Vet said it was one of the Bolton’s?”

Jeor groaned. “Those bastards have been hunting out of season with dogs for years. I’ve just never gotten enough proof to charge them. You’ll have to watch them… Ramsey’s a weird kid wouldn’t surprise me if he turns out to be a serial killer one day.”

Jon went to the local park’s ranger station since he would be working a lot with them. He like the guy named Edd the most the other guy Officer Thorne was, to say the least, an asshole. Jon seemed to get the impression that he didn’t want to have some young guy that he had to call to arrest someone in the park. Jon could work with Edd though.

That evening, Aemon’s hip was acting up. Jon insisted that he be allowed to do the cooking and clean up. He definitely wasn’t as good of a cook, but he knew at least how to grill fish and make veggie skewers.

Of course, dinner was ruined by Jeor informing Aemon that Tormund liked Jon.

This made the older Targaryen rather excited. “Oh does he? Tormund is a good man. He might be good for you, he’s a bit wild but that might make you a bit less uptight… a little physical release is good for your health. That is assuming, of course, you use protection."

Jon picked up his plate and walked out of the room. “I’m twenty-two I don’t need a sex-ed lesson, Uncle Aemon, especially while I’m eating!”

He sat in the living room his face red and continued eating.

After dinner, his Uncles joined him in the living room. Apparently, they were avid followers of The Forest Clan and enjoyed seeing how everyone acted on the show versus how they acted in real life. Sansa was far more naïve than she was in real life; Arya was far blunter and less conniving; Cercei was still the evil bitch she always was; Robert was drunk far more than he ever was outside of holidays; Dany was the show sweetheart but she was absolutely more vicious than Cercei in real life; Viserys was far smarter in real life than how he acted on the show, and him and Dany didn’t get along nearly as well as they did in real life. His father and mother acted like a peacekeeper, which Jon supposed was always true, but not to the extremes they had to go to on the show. Rhaegar also came off as a bit pretentious. Uncle Ned came off as way more of a pushover than he ever was.

Bran was a know it all little shit, which him basically being raised like Jon’s brother, Jon kinda thought was true. And Robb- Robb was the exact opposite of Dany. They were trying to paint him as a future leader, but in reality, Robb was still a dough ball that wanted to please everyone, but he read the situation wrong and usually made things worse.

Jon vaguely wondered what kind of person the directors would want Jaehaerys Aegon Targaryen the fourth to be. He was glad to have distance between him and that world. After all, he had changed his name completely to get away from it in college.

His friend Sam Tarly was currently in med school and the only person outside of Aemon and Jeor who knows about his name change. He hadn’t even told his parents about that. But considering if he was mentioned in the show he was called Jaehaerys or Aegon it was probably for the better.

Against his better judgment that night as he went to be he checked his name his real name on social media. #JAT was filled with face morphs of his parents, people theorizing as to why he wasn’t on the show, and of course, people talking about how good looking he must be. Hell, there was even someone that had snagged a blurry screenshot of him as a kid and tried to age it up with software.

Maybe Uncle Jeor was right. I could be twenty years before he had to take over the conglomerate, one date with a guy in twenty years might be nothing.

Three days later Jon walked into Tormund’s gas station near closing time, wearing his brand-new uniform. Mance, Orell, and a blond woman he hadn’t met before were sitting around chatting at a table. Tormund was behind the counter counting the cash in the drawer.

Mance started to laugh. “So It’s being kept in the family, you’re our new game warden.”

Jon did a little slow turn. “Yep. It’s official.”

Tormund moved for the cooler. “Let me buy you a beer, _Officer Snow._”

“Only if you’ll let me buy you one sometime,” Jon said before he thought better.

Tormund with his back to Jon facing the cooler froze. Mance, Orell and the woman’s eyes went wide.

_Shit, shit they didn’t know Tormund is gonna kill me. And I’m gonna kill Jeor for making think this was a good idea. What teenager doesn’t experiment. _

Tormund turned around. The freezer door slowly closed behind him. “What did you just say?”

Jon backpedaled. “I mean … shit… sorry… I just thought the other day with the dog… and the flirting.”

Jon turned to leave back Tormund moved to block his path. “Are you serious?”

“I mean I was, shit, I’m sorry, I won’t ask again,” Jon said.

Tormund had that wild look in his eye again. He shoved the beer in Jon’s hands and turned Mance and Orell, “You fuckers hear that he asked me out!”

Mance, Orell and the woman started howling with laughter.

Now, Jon was mad and fucking humiliated. Jon asked in a cold voice “How is this funny?”

The blond answered. “How is it not? Tormund’s been like a teenager since you got here. Yesterday when you stopped for gas he almost handed someone back a hundred dollars because the idiot wouldn’t quit staring at you.”

Jon blinked. Mance chimed in. “We had to convince him he had to find out if you even liked men, that he couldn’t assume just cause of your uncles.”

“The other day when your uncle called for Tormund to come to rescue you he literally dropped everything- he left the ice cream freezer opened he was restocking- tried to fix his hair and jumped in the truck.”

“I told you to put it up, didn’t I.” Tormund countered still grinning at Jon.

“Watching Tormund make himself an idiot over you is going to our favorite reality show now,” Orell said.

“He already is an idiot.” The blond said.

“I can fire you, ya know,” Tormund said.

“Bite me.” The girl, Jon assumed was Val, said.

Jon glanced up at the bigger man and smiled. “So um… maybe next time you go to the city for a supply run I could tag along and we could go to an actual restaurant?”

“Only if you promise to wear those skinny jeans.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning Tormund does threaten to spank his children in this chapter.

“Fucking skinny jeans.” Tormund cussed as he fought to pull them from Jon’s legs. Jon laughed as Tormund basically pulled him across the bed by his pants. He ended up turning them inside out in the process and threw them across the hotel room. Tormund didn’t even wait for Jon to get his shirt off, before he was nipping at Jon’s thighs and stroking his cock.

Jon had to admit he’d never been with someone that had a beard as thick as Tormund’s. It tickled.

Once he was fully hard, the redhead wrapped his lips around his head. His tongue was doing amazing things with his foreskin and Tormund had one hand thumbing Jon’s nipples and the other fondling his balls.

Tormund took him all the way to the back of his throat and hummed. It was too much stimulation to fast. Jon pushed at his head. He pulled off with a pop.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Slow down, I’m cum if you keep doing that.” Jon was breathless

Tormund grinned. “That’s the idea, pretty boy.”

“No, shit. Ugh. You’re not even out of your clothes yet.” He huffed.

Tormund placed another kiss to the head of Jon’s cock.

“Wouldn’t you rather you know… we do this to each other… at the same time?”

Tormund leaned in and suck on one of Jon’s balls. “That would be a waste if you screamed around my cock when you came, this way I get to see you come undone.”

Jon moaned. Tormund grinned before returning to what he was doing.

The smaller man let his fingers card through Tormund’s curls as cut off moans fell from his lips. He sat up a bit more an pulled the hand playing with his nipples to his mouth. He sucked on the redhead’s index and middle finger into his mouth. Tormund moaned around his cock.

Jon pulled them out of his mouth and started kissing Tormund’s other fingers. “You can finger me if you want.”

Tormund pulled away. “Do you want me too?”

Jon nodded.

Tormund used both hands to pull Jon by the thighs until his ass hung off the bed just a bit. He kissed Jon’s thigh once again and eased one finger inside. He used his free hand to pump Jon’s cock. Tormund was a bit surprised at how easily it went in.

Jon moaned. “You can add the other one.”

“Do this frequently do you?” Tormund eased the other inside.

“Fuck. Showered this morning. Harder.”

Tormund resumed sucking Jon’s cock, but he always began fucking Jon on his fingers and judging from the sound he was making, and the way he was pulling his hair, Jon liked it very much.

“Tor. Fuck- ughhh. Hard please-yes yes!”

The smaller man started chanting his name with adamant approval as he massaged over his prostate and tongued at his head. Jon pushed his head away with a shout. Cum landed in Tormund’s beard.

Jon sighed. “Sorry.” As Tormund wiped the cum from his beard with his free hand. He stood and walked to the bathroom to get a tissue. Jon followed after he recovered for a moment.

Tormund turned a bit surprised to see him. Jon didn’t give him a chance to say anything before he was kissing him and undoing the older man’s pants.

After their two-hour car ride into the city they were ready to jump each other senseless, they were trying to decide what restaurant to eat at when Jon huffed. “Honestly at this point I could care less about dinner. All I could think about for the last hour was that, I didn’t want spicy food because I knew I was going to offer to suck you off afterwards.”

Tormund had given him a weird look and pulled into the nearest hotel.

The next morning they went to get the outdoor supplies. It was a little weird walking around an actual Forest King store with Tormund. Jon had never had to do so for his outdoor stuff, he got prototypes of the stuff coming out the next year. Although, walking around and shopping with Tor was fun.

Jon was meandering around the men’s clothing section when he spotted an ad of Rob in work boots cargo pants in a camo jacket with a string of ducks over his shoulder, he couldn’t help but laugh. Robb hated hunt and he was shit at it too. 

Tormund walked over to him. “What’s so funny?”

Jon shook his head nothing just something I overheard from somebody walking by. Seconds later a flash of red hair went by and collided with Tormund. “Daddy!”

Jon turned to see two pre-teen girls clinging to Tormund’s side. Tormund scooped them up one under each arm, which of course caused them to squeal in delight.

A boy with strawberry blonde hair jumped from one of the clothing racks on to Tormund’s back. Jon just watched them smirking.

As the giggles died down, the younger of the two girls turned looked up at Jon. “Daddy, who is he?”

Tormund turned to the younger man putting his kids on their feet again. “This is my friend, Jon Snow. You know Officer Mormont. Well Jon here is his nephew and he’ll be the new Officer that works with me. Now that Jeor is retiring.”

The girl wrinkled her nose. “’bout time too he’s ancient.”

“Oi! Be nice.”

“Aunt ‘Git says that all the time.” The boy piped.

“Well, I can’t ground Ygritte, can I?”

The oldest girl elbowed her dad. “Aren’t you going to introduce us?”

“Oh.” Tormund tried to put a hand on her head but she pushed it off and shot him a dirty look before smiling back at Jon. “This is Alyssana, my oldest.”

“You can call me Ally.”

Tormund moved his hand to the girl with strawberry blond hair. “This is Arianne, we call ‘er Ari.”

He grabbed his son’s ears and moved his head around with it. “And this menace is Gale.”

“Nice to meet you all.” Jon noticed a shadow pass over Tormund’s face.

“Excuse me, Jon you watch them for a second.” He walked past Jon towards a blond woman standing by the door with a sour look on her face. Jon watched Tormund walk outside with the woman. From the little snippets that he’d heard about her from Tormund, he’d figured there was about to be an argument and she wanted to save face in public.

A shriek brought Jon’s attention back to Tormund’s kids. Ally had bounded over to a display of the latest Sansa design. “Please stick together.”

Ari waved him off. “We know Mr. Jon. Mom and Dad fuss at us all the time and tell us that in stores. He walked over to the display where Ally was going through everything.

“I take it you’re a fan of Sansa.”

Gale chimed in. “She’s her biggest fan.”

“She’s so pretty. I want to be as pretty as her one day.”

Jon laughed and Ally got offended. “What you don’t think I can be that pretty? Just because I have braces now-“

Jon shook his head. “No, no, it's not that. I just don’t think she’s that pretty.”

“What? Why?”

_Shit, he’d really put himself in a corner_. “Well, um… I suppose she reminds me of my cousin.” _Subtle. _

She held up a pair of jeans. “I guess that makes since.”

“Ally.” Gale whined after the girls had looked at everything on the display, “just pick something, I want to go to the arcade.”

Ari and Ally huffed. “Just a minute. We haven’t even tried anything on, and Mom and Dad will yell at each other for at least twenty minutes.”

Jon looked to Gale. “My cousins used to drag me around shopping with them. Just get used to it. Find something you can lean up against and just people watch.”

Ally grinned. “Or you could find something for your girlfriend.”

Jon tensed. “I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“What? But you’re so handsome.” Ally seemed to realize what she just said because she turned red and grabbed her clothes and headed for the fitting room.

Ari giggled. “She likes you.”

Gale huffed. “She just met him.”

Jon felt tired already.

He stood by the only entrance and exit to the fitting rooms. Waiting with Gale who decided to lay down on the floor in protest. “When your dad gets back, well ditch the girls and go back to the hunting equipment.”

Gale held his hand up with his thumb up.

Tormund showed up ten minutes later looking just as exhausted as Jon felt. “Hey, everything alright?”

The redhead sighed. “She just wanted to fuss at me for ‘our flat tire’ problem from yesterday. And how the change of plans ruined her date night.”

Jon winced. “Should I feel guilty about that?”

Tormund shook his head and leaned up against the wall next to Jon. “No, it was ruined because her boyfriend isn’t comfortable with the kids yet.”

“I suppose if they just started-“

“She’s been with him for six months.”

Jon’s eyes went wide and he pursed his lips trying not to say anything.

Tormund smirked. “s’l’right, I think the same thing.” He sniffed and gestured to the fitting rooms. “The girls still in there?”

Gale sat up. “And they are taking forever.”

Tormund went up the fitting room attendant, a high schooler that looked bored out of her mind. “Excuse me, miss is their anyone in the fitting room besides my two daughters?”

She popped her gum. “Nope, hasn’t been for a while.”

Tormund got that weird look in his eye that Jon was starting to be concerned about whenever he saw it. The man walked to the around the first corner of the women’s fitting room and bellowed, “Ally! Ari! If it’s over forty dollars you can’t get it! You can get two things each, the amount cannot total over $60! Am I clear?”

The UGH noise from Ally could be heard outside of the dressing room by Jon and Gale.

Gale got to his feet when his dad returned from the fitting room. “Dad, can Jon take me over to the outdoor section?”

Tormund looked to Jon with a raised eyebrow. “If Jon wants too.”

Jon motioned to Gale. “Lead the way.”

Gale grinned, a couple of his teeth were missing, before taking off towards the bows under a sign that read Exclusive DragonFire Compound Bows sold here.

Of course, Gale would pick the one section in the store Jon knew absolutely everything about.

Gale was looking at the different arrows. Jon walked up next to him. “Do you bow hunt?”

The boy nodded. “Dad took me this year. I got my first buck. He didn’t have a very big rack, but I’ll get a bigger one next year.”

Jon remembered his first bow hunts with his dad he was probably the same age. “I used to bow hunt with my dad. Maybe if you asked your dad the three of us could go sometime.”

Gale grinned up at him. “That would be cool. What kind of bow do you have? Dad lets me use his old bow, he said he’ll get me his own in a few years.”

Jon squatted down so he was on Gale’s level, and pointed up to the bows on the wall. “See that one third from the left top row. I have that model in black.”

“You have a DragonFire. Those are the best! That’s so cool. What’s it like?”

“The draw is smooth and silent. Doesn’t take much strength either to draw it back either. I downed a thousand-pound bull elk with it last year.”

Gale was looking at Jon with amazement. “What kinda head did you use? That thing must have been huge.”

Jon walked over to the shelf and grabbed a packaged arrowhead. “It’s the Wyvern Claw. It’s a stainless steel mechanical broadhead. And I use the RapidFire Green Carbon shafts.”

Gale grinned and took the arrow head from Jon. “That’s so cool. You get all the top of the line equipment. How do you do that?”

“Well, when you’re a single adult earning your own money you get to choose how you spend it.”

Tormund came over a few minutes later pushing the cart. The blond boy immediately turned to his father. “Dad, can we go hunting with Jon sometime?”

He raised an eyebrow. “I suppose we could do that.”

From behind Tormund came a loud honk. The three males jumped in surprise.

Ari and Ally erupted in a fit of giggles. Jon and Tormund turned around; Ari held a black rubber dragon. “What is that?”

“It’s a dog toy. They are having a fundraiser where which every one of the family branches of the Forest Clan sells the most of their company mascot the other families have to donate to the families designated charity.” Ari said honking the dragon once again.

“Well that’s all well and good but it don’t tell me why ya got a dog toy now does it?”

Ari grinned. “Hinting for a birthday present.”

"Awe Ari, why don't you get a chew toy more your size."

"Not me! For a puppy."

“You know your mother is allergic.”

“Well, see I was thinking the puppy could just stay at your house. That way mom wouldn’t have to be around it.” She grinned.

Tormund sighed. “So you want me to get myself a dog for your birthday.”

“No, it would be my dog at your house.”

The redhead pursed his lips. “I’m thinking you should come up with something else since I’m living with your Aunt.”

Ari still looked determined and like she wanted to continue. That might be something they’d have to talk about in the future. If their relationship got that far. Jon could tell from Tor’s expression he did not want a dog living in his house. And so he changed the subject. “So is the dragon because you two like the Starks the best?”

Ally looked at Jon like he’d just cussed her out. “What rock are you living under? The dragons are house Targaryen, Starks is the wolfs.”

Jon winked at Tormund. “Oh, my bad, I don’t really keep up with this stuff. Why don’t you two inform me and I’ll buy something to support the competition based which family I like best or which one has the best charity. Of course, I don’t know the people so you’ll have to explain everything as your dad finishes getting what he needs.”

The girls looked at Jon like this was the greatest moment of their lives. “We have much to teach you padawan.”

The redhead held out his hand for the squeaky toy, the girls relented and handed it over. He used his height to place it on the highest shelf so they could not retrieve it.

Tormund smirked at Jon as the girls began to follow after him through the aisles as they explained things to Jon. Ally looked up the charity details on her phone. “So you have the Targaryen’s their the dragons, Dany picked the a children’s hospital, Dany’s the youngest Targaryen on the show, Aegon is younger but he’s never shown; The Starks are the wolves and Sansa and Robb picked a… dog rescue and rehabilitation; the Baratheon’s are the Stags and Gendry picked a charity that provides free wilderness summer camp for inter-city kids.”

Jon smirked, of course, Gendry did he had started that Charity after-all. The girls continued on their long exposition about the Forest Clans and what they thought, they also pointed out different displays with the items that were participating in the fund-raiser.

He ended up getting a blanket with a Targaryen blanket and a pair of sweatpants. Walking by one of the displays Tormund picked up a gray baseball cap with a white Stark wolf on it and placed it on his head. “Now you match Ghost.”

That stopped the girls mid-explanation about why Sansa was better than Dany, and Jon kinda agreed with a lot of what they said. “Who’s Ghost?”

Jon pulled out his phone and showed them his lock screen. “He’s my dog.”

Ari let out a screech which earned her a loud “Oi!” from Tormund.

“He’s so cute. Daddy! Daddy! Jon has a Stark-dog!”

“Yep, he’s a good boy.”

“Where did you get him? I want one! How much was he?”

Tormund had released his terror of a child on to him and Jon was going to make him pay. “I dunno, my Uncle, bought him for me when I turned eighteen.” _Liar._

“He’s so pretty can I meet him. Is his fur soft? How tall is he? Can I ride him?” She was bouncing on her toes.

The energy this child had if they bottled it the oil industry would collapse. Jon needed to get her to focus. “Why don’t we get him one of those honking toys you all found what other ones do they have?”

They headed for the display.

“Can I look through your pictures of Ghost?”

“No…”

“Why not?”

Jon’s face went red. _Let’s see because I have pictures of myself that classify as porn._

Ally realized why his face was red. “He probably has naked pictures of ex-girlfriends he doesn’t want you to see.”

“Eww,” Ari said. _Nope, but I do have pictures of your dad putting a hickey on my hips this morning. _

Jon noticed that the dog toys also had the Lannister Lion and the Tully Trout. He debated whether or not he should get a Lion or a white dragon and pretend it was either Cersei or Visaerys every time Ghost nom-ed down on it. 

He decided on the Lion.

As they walked back over to Tormund Ari honked the toy very loudly. Tormund jumped. “For Fuck's sake.”

His children giggled.

The honking continued throughout the checkout line and into the car, where the kids started passing it back and forth. Because if there was one thing that was more fun than annoying your siblings it was annoying a parent.

The kids were pilled in the backseat of the truck and Jon was riding shot gun. Finally, when they hit lunch hour traffic, Tormund lost it.

“Fucking Hell! that is it! You three have never experienced this but the next one to honk that damn toy is getting spanked. I promise its not a pleasant punishment. I’ve asked three times.” Tormund’s jaw was set and his nostrils were flared.

The car got quiet. Jon reached in the back seat. “Alright, guys give it here.”

Gale placed the Lion in Jon’s hand. Jon placed the toy in his lap and thought for a minute. The kids were deathly quiet in the back, Jon turned to see that they had all put in their headphones. 

He bit his lip to hide his smirk as the traffic started to lessen and Tormund started to calm down. “Are you sure I won’t like it?”

“What?”

Jon squeezed the toy to a quiet honk. Tormund turned and looked at Jon smirking, before laughing himself. “You would.”

“Promise?”

Tormund turned back to the road and whispered under his breath. “You’re a horny little Officer, aren’t you? You’d probably want to be handcuffed too”

“Oh My God!” Ally yelped in the back.

Tormund peaked through the rear view mirror. At Ally who was red-faced. “Ally? You okay?”

“Um… yep.”

“You were listening weren’t you?”

“How’d you know?”

Tormund rolled his eyes. “Cause you didn’t say “hun, what?” When I said your name.”

“Shit.”

“Watch your mouth.”

“Really? After what you just said. I guess that explains why Jon doesn’t have a girlfriend. So are you two dating?” Ally huffed.

Tormund smirked. “I don’t know are we dating?”

Jon grinned. “I think I could handle a few more dates.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jeor and Aemon were sitting on the couch when Jon walked in. He tried to get pasted them without awkward questions, but Aemon looked up and saw him.

“Did you have a good night out?”

Jeor snorted. “If you’re asking him at four in the afternoon the next day after he left with a handsome man and if the cops aren’t involved the answer is probably fucking fantastic.”

Jon blushed. “I’m going to go take Ghost for a walk.”

That night Jon decided to send Gendry a snap of his Baratheon sweatpants from the store with the words ‘Making Sure Dany has to spend all of Drogo’s money’. Much to his dismay three weeks later the episode of the Forest Clan Gendry mentioned what he said, and Dany was pissed for the whole episode, and further to his horror his name and his frenemies relationship with his aunt started trending on social media with her hater’s calling him King Aegon and her supports calling her Queen. Fake accounts were being created under his name his real name.

The next time Tormund had his kids Ally came running through Forest King holding up a #King Aegon shirt. Jon brooded for the rest of the week.

On Friday at dinner, Jon’s phone rang with an unknown number. He excused himself and took the call to the Livingroom. “Hello?”

“Yes, is this Aegon?”

Jon froze and said in a stern voice. “How did you get this number?”

“This is the Producer of Forest Clan. Varys Spider. I got the number from your mother. As you know the sale of Forest Clan merchandise is separate in profits from the actual store. I wanted let you know to expect a check in the mail from us, for the King Aegon shirts.”

“Why would the producer call just to let me know I had a check in the mail?”

The man chuckled. “How perceptive of you. I’ve noticed a massive rating spike anytime your name is brought up and we hit our highest ratings ever during the #Kingvs#Queen episode. I am well aware that you are a private person and do not want to be on the show. However I thought I would pitch you another idea. Basically, you create social media accounts which are certified by us and very vague to keep your privacy, I’m taking pictures of your torso wearing the different shirts we market. But of course, never showing your face or revealing much about you personal, the overall mystery of Aegon Targaryen is far more compelling than if we actually put you on the show.”

“So like what like Charlie on Charlie’s angel’s I just post or phone call in the things you want my family to fight about?”

Varys chuckled. “They do very well at quarreling without you instigating. No, we want you to be the mystery that people will chime in just to see little nuggets of and to sell more merchandise. The stores sold out of those sweatpants within a week of Gendry mentioning the photo. Imagine how much you would sell through pictures.”

Jon paused. “I wouldn’t have to show my face or reveal anything personal, just take sides in normal family drama through buying stuff?”

“Yes, you would only reveal what you wanted to, we want to keep you a mystery as much as possible. In fact we would only want you to post something new every few weeks or so perhaps even on a monthly basis.”

He tugged at his hair. “I’ll consider it… I’ll let you know after the check comes.”

“I’ll wait for your call Lord Aegon.” Mr. Spider hung up.

Jon shot a text to his mother confirming that she had indeed given his number to Varys.

Saturday night, Jon and Tor drove to the nearest gay bar. Jon didn’t particularly think he looked the part. Sure he had a man-bun, wore skinny jeans and looked like a hipster, with his flannel and save the redwoods shirt, but he didn’t exactly look like he belonged in a club. Tormund even more so.

But apparently Ygritte and Ally had had an intervention with him about his date attire. He had on a Henley and dark jeans along with actual dress shoes. Jon actually figured that he would show up in a hunting tee shirt and camo cargo pants, or all camo. He looked good. He’d have to remember to thank Ygritte. But actually most people in the bar were dressed the same as him and Tormund.

They had ended up downing whiskey shots at the bar for an hour before getting a booth in the back of the bar, where it was cozy enough for them to have an actual conversation and for Tormund to get a bit handsy.

“Have you looked anymore for houses?” Jon asked with on leg thrown across Tormund’s.

The older man shook his head. “No, not a lot close by, lots of land for sale though. I just want something close to the store. I’ve had break-ins before.”

Jon nodded. “How close?”

“Well, I don’t want to build a second story if that’s what you’re a thinking, but within thirty minutes would be nice. Especially, if it’s thirty minutes closer to the city would be ideal.”

Jon hummed in agreement before taking a sip of his beer. Tormund kept rubbing his hand on the back of his thigh and it was driving him nuts.

“What about your living situation? You adjusting to your two old men.”

Jon smirked he leaned forward and kissed Tormund lightly on the lips. “Three Old men.”

“I take offense to that. If I’m so old, what are you doing letting me get my lecherous hands all over you?”

Jon grinned. “I’m secretly a gold digger.”

“Well, you’re dating the wrong man for that, I thought you were smarter than that Mr. Snow. Didn’t you graduate from Yale?” Tormund pulled him into his lab.

He pressed his lips to Tor’s collar bone and hummed. “I do get free beer every day.”

Tormund laughed pulling Jon’s badge out of his back pocket. “You get that because of this. What the hell did you bring this for? Think you might have to arrest someone?”

Jon kissed the redhead. “Maybe there are a lot of bears in here tonight, plus I was afraid someone would try to poach you.”

“Me! Have you looked in the mirror? You’re the prettiest man I’ve ever seen.” Jon continued kissing at his neck. Tormund had one hand on Jon’s ass kneading at Jon continued to possessively mark his neck. He pulled Jon’s phone from his back pocket an put it on the table to get his hands on the other side.

Jon started moaning and nipping at his neck. As Tormund started kneading the other side of his ass only to realize he still had something in his pocket. He reached in his pocket and pulled out much to his surprise a small thing of lube an a couple condoms.

Tormund raised an eyebrow. “You were a fucking boy scout weren’t you. Fuck do you always carry these?”

“Wolf scout. But no I usually just carry the condoms, but you know…” Jon looked over his shoulder at the stuff on the table.

“I know what?”

“Well, I mean this is technically our fourth date and we haven’t…since the first one, so I guess maybe I was hoping.”

Tormund squeezed his ass. “Hoping for?- you gotta ask me proper, pretty boy.”

Jon leaned forward and kissed Tormund. “I was hoping you’d want to fuck me or at least finger me good.”

Tormund growl and gripped his ass harder. “yeah and did you prepare yourself?”

Jon grinned. “Tor, are you asking if I cleaned my ass?”

“I don’t think its an unreasonable thing to ask.”

Jon grinned. “I did, but I also waxed.”

“I wondered why you’re cock hairs were so neat.”

Jon rolled his hips. “That’s not what I meant.”

Tormund got that strange look in his eye. He arched his hips to pull his phone out from his back pocket.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m checking to see if Grit went to see a movie with Val.”

“We could go back to my place.”

Tormund looked up. “What about your Uncles?”

Jon started putting his stuff in his pockets. “They’re always in bed by nine-thirty and even if they aren’t my room is on the opposite side of a ridiculous sixteen thousand sq. foot manor. They won’t know.”

Tormund grinned. “Are you sure? I remember you being rather vocal last time.”

“Jeor also snores, and Aemon wears earplugs.”

Tormund kissed him again. “That might do it wolf scout.”

They paid off their tab and drove to the Targaryen lodge. Of course, when they got their Ghost was immediately at the door whining.

“Hey, boy.” Jon reached down to pet him before quickly grabbing the light-up collar on the coat rack next to the door and taking him out. “Sorry we have to take him out first.”

It was September now, and the night was a bit chilly and down to seven degrees. Tormund and Jon watched from the porch as Ghost’s bright red-lighted collar moved around the grass next to the driveway. Ghost was looking for the opportune spot. He sneezed and moved to the other side of the drive.

Tormund was getting impatient. “Dog, just take your shit already so I can go in rail your dad.”

Jon huffed. “I don’t talk to your kids like that.”

“I’d hope not my kids actually know what that means. You might kill Ally from shock, though maybe if you ever met her mother you might do us all a favor. She’d probably suck wind so hard that stick in her ass would dislodge and go to her brain.”

“Tormund!”

The redhead smirked. “What? you’ve never met her. Remind me sometime to tell you about her yelp account.”

“Why not tell me now?” Jon said as Ghost finally raised his leg.

“Because I want to think about my cock going into that tight ass of yours, not that draugr woman.”

Jon grinned and leaned against Tormund’s shoulder. “Did you just compare your ex to a Skyrim zombie?”

“Yeah at first its like so hard but the longer you deal with them the more you just want them to leave you the fuck alone.”

Jon shook his head. “You’re crazy.”

Ghost walked back towards them.

“You haven’t seen crazy yet.” Tormund suddenly squatted down and pulled Jon over his shoulder in a fireman carry. The younger man laughed as Tormund opened the door letting them and Ghost into the house. He started for the stairs.

“Tor, lock the door.”

“Right.” He turned around and latched the door key, before turning back for the stairs.

“Ghost’s collar.”

“He can use it as a night light.”

Jon rolled his eyes as Tormund looked at the stairs. “I can walk up you know, if you can’t carry me up.”

Tormund scoffed. “You weigh as much as two fleas fucking.” He charged the stairs.

Tormund was trying to put on a good show but he was a bit winded at the top of the stairs. “Which direction?”

Jon pointed to the left.

“What this way?” Tormund went to the right.

Jon punched his should. “You ass, you saw where I pointed. If you wake them up I swear I’ll kick you out.”

Tormund walked down the hall towards Jon’s room and followed the rest of the direction. He dropped him on the bed and shrugged out of his coat.

“So how do you want to do this?”

“I thought I made that clear. I want you to fuck me.” Jon said moving from the bed to stand chest to chest with the taller man.

“Aye. I got that much, but I meant, lights on or off, stark naked or do you want to keep some clothes on.”

Jon walked over to the light switch. “It’s a dimmer, do how about an in-between.”

Tormund chuckled and pulled off his shirt. Jon didn’t try to disguise giving Tormund a once over. He stepped closer and laid his hand on Tormund’s stomach. “Who knew you had abs hidden under those shirts and… do you shave the hair off your abbs?”

Tormund placed his hands-on Jon’s hips. “What? I seem to recall that you take your hair removal to beyond a bit of manscaping.”.

Reaching up, he pulled down his bun, letting lose his curls before removing his shirt. “I do but I’m surprised you do. I remember their being plenty of hair around your cock when I sucked you off a few weeks ago.”

Tormund moved his hands to the fly of his own pants and gave Jon a quick kiss on the lips. “Makes me nervous to put a razor near my cock. And I don’t remember you complaining about the taste.”

Pulling Tormund to him by his biceps, Jon’s words ghosted over his lips. “Probably a good thing, else you would have had beard burn like I did.”

The redhead slid a hand down the back of Jon’s jeans and kissed him fully. With his other hand he reached in Jon’s back pocket and pulled out the condoms and lube before tossing them onto the bed. Jon made short work of getting his jeans off, before walking Tormund backwards until his knees hit the back of the bed. Tormund went down pulling the smaller man on top of him.

He eagerly straddled him rubbing his hardening cock against Tormund’s stomach and kissing his neck. He let out a moan and Jon snatched the lube from the bed and shoved into Tormund’s hand. “Prep me.” He huffed out.

Tormund hooked an arm under his leg and flipped him onto his back, before kissing down from his neck… to his chest… down his stomach… and further to his cock. He sucked Jon’s cock into his mouth, and quickly squirting some lube onto both hands. He pumped the base of the younger man’s cock with one hand and fingered him open with the other.

Jon’s fingers found their way into Tormund’s curls, as he let out breathy little moans. Tormund let his cock fall from his mouth with one last kiss to the tip. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to fuck me.”

“Ya made that part real clear. I mean do you want it hard and fast, gentle and steady, face to face, on your hands and knees? What do you want?” Tormund stood tearing open the condom and looking Jon dead in the eyes as he stroked it on.

Jon moved up on his elbows and bit his lip. He eyed the older man’s physic appreciatively. He bit his lip. “I um… I kinda like being in your lap so-.”

Tormund grinned. “So maybe you could ride me?”

Jon sat up and nodded. “I think I’d like that.”

Tormund climbed onto the bed and settled in with his back to the pillows, the smaller man moved to straddle his thighs. Tormund started kissing his neck as he ground down on the larger man’s cock. “Fuck… you’re gonna leave a mark.”

“Good I want everyone to know you’re mine.” Tormund grabbed one of the globes of Jon’s ass a squeezed. “When you work tomorrow I want everyone to know you don’t belong to them. I want them to know exactly who you’re letting have that ass.”

Jon reached down and started guiding Tormund inside him with a groan. “Oh! What are you going to do spell your name out in a hickey?”

“No, but I could suck a T.”

Jon rolled his eyes and hips. “Fuck, you’re big.”

“My family name isn’t Giantsbane for nothing, pretty boy.”

Jon leaned his head down on Tormund’s shoulder as he continued to move his hips in circular thrusts. “Fuck, damn- that is the most ridiculous-“

Tormund shifted his hips upward turning Jon’s voice into a moan. “Other than your neck being kissed and ridin’ a man’s meat, what else do you like?”

“Oh! Fucking. I like my hair pulled- not hard just-.”

Tormund ran his hand up his spine until he reached the hair at the back of Jon’s head. He gently grabbed his curls and pulled his head back to bare his throat for him to kiss. Tormund could feel the vibrations of Jon’s punched out moans under his lips. “Fuck, Tor I’m close.”

The redhead moved his from his bruising grip on his ass to stroking Jon’s cock.

Jon’s voice dropped an octave as he started to cum. “Fuck. OH GOD.. Fuck Tormund!”

His thighs started shaking and his hold on Tormund’s shoulders and his cock tightened. Tormund's hands on his ribs and cock stroked him through it as he came. “Shh. Easy. Gods your face.”

“Fuck” Jon sat back a bit and ran his fingers through his hair and let out a shaky breath and smiled at his boyfriend.

Tormund grinned, before raising up and putting Jon on his back staying inside him. “Tell me if its too hard.”

Jon stopped him. “Hold on give me a second.”

He slid the other man’s still hard cock out of him and turned over onto his hands and knees. “I believe you owe me a spanking.”

“Later,” Tormund growled as he guided himself back in and began thrusting in deep.

He gripped Jon’s hips with bruising force.

“You can go as hard as you want, I won’t break.”

Tormund continued to fuck him with slow brutal trusts. Jon’s fatigued thighs gave out with a few thrusts. Tormund held him up as he continued to thrust. It didn’t take long before, Tormund himself was cumming. He pulled himself from Jon and flopped down onto his back.

They both just laid there silently for a few minutes, before Jon rolled closer.

Tormund could feel his hard cock against his thigh as Jon drew patterns in his chest hair. 

Jon grinned. “I believe I was promised a spanking.”

Tormund raised an eyebrow. “Jon Snow, what a horny little cock slut you are.”

Jon moved his fingers to caress Tormund’s nipple. “Hard not to be when in bed with a handsome naked man with thick cock.”

Tormund laughed. “I bet you say that to all the men you take to bed.”

“Just the handsome ones with big cocks.”

He sat up and pulled Jon closer to him by his jaw. “I think you’re a dirty liar, who needs to be punished.”

Jon grinned.

The next morning Jon woke up to find the bed empty. Tormund’s shirt was on the floor but not his pants. He moved around the room to grab his own sleep pants from the hamper and headed downstairs.

He spotted Tormund in the kitchen cooking sausage and eggs. Jon came up behind him put his arms around his waist and pressed his lips to his shoulder and looked over at what he was doing. “I like mine over medium.”

“What makes you think I’m cooking this for you?”

Jon hummed and nuzzled into his shoulder. “Because I’m your pretty boy.”

“I suppose I can cook you one.”

“Just one?”

“Yep.”

“What if I sucked you off while you cooked?”

“Please don’t.” Came a familiar voice from behind Jon.

He turned around to see Jeor and Aemon at the table. Jeor was smirking sipping his coffee, while Aemon was reading the paper.

Jon fumbled. “I um…”

Tormund moved the sausage to a plate and took it over and sat it on a table. He smirked at Jon’s surprised facial expression.

Jeor waved Jon over. “Come on. Sit. Let’s have a nice family breakfast.”

Tormund continued cooking eggs.

Jeor pushed the sausage plate towards Jon. “Sausage or did you get enough last night?”

He turned bright red. “What did I ever do to deserve this kind of punishment?”

“Whatever it was must have been bad considering all the punishment you had last night?”

Jon buried his face in his hands. “Fuck my life.”


End file.
